The Three Days
by Rahu
Summary: A journey within three days of the world's end to discover the beauty of mortality. Life will repeat itself for many, but goals will change and destinies will warp till finally it is seen... dying is a gift that cannot and should not be done away with.


As I laid there, the heat of the night slipping away from my body and dancing away into the darkness, the impending doom looming meters from my dying body, I struggled to keep my eyes open and my ears hearing as the young boy crawled to me and lifted my head.

The poor fool... I had lied to him this whole time, yet still he saw me as a friend. Was he so desperate for a companion that he would accept the abuse and vile words I muttered as a sign of friendship from me? What sort of life had he lead before we met? I watched him blankly, his sad, blue eyes crying as I felt myself start to slip from consciousness. I needed to tell him the truth. Before Skullkid ended us all, he needed to hear it from me. I opened my mouth to talk, but no words came. The gaping hole in my chest had effectively punctured my voice box. I was completely without a voice or a hope to tell the poor boy to leave me alone, I'm not worth his time.

Guilt swelled around me. Or was that the water that was swelling? Water? No, it's not raining. We're on top of the tower in Clocktown. Glancing down affirmed that the liquid I felt was my own blood pouring from my newly attained orifice. It didn't hurt. Not too much at least. It was uncomfortable more or less. The wound was releasing my blood and I could feel it suck out through every vein in my body. I was very conscious of my internals' functions for a brief moment.

So this is how I will die? How fitting... I can't say I didn't expect it. I decided to take on Majora's Mask head on with little help. I should've paid attention in the past. I should have known it would have come to this. Maybe I can reverse time if I just... close my eyes and think really hard?

Think? I can barely breathe. I glance to the boy one more time. He's got that damned ocarina again. What a time to be playing. I guess we all do weird things when we're about to lose something precious... Wait a minute… aren't I supposed to be going through some sort of hallucination where my whole life flashes before my eyes? Seeing that profoundly depressing history would be better than the present. The moon staring down at us, that stupid Skullkid laughing and hovering around us like a fly, that bright fairy... why is she so calm? She hated me, surely she would be celebrating or at least trying to bother the boy into doing what's right and stopping Skullkid. The boy crying... his tears and face... I can't watch this anymore. Where is my refuge from this storm?

.:| ~ * ~ |:. .:| ~ * ~ |:. .:| ~ * ~ |:. .:| ~ * ~ |:. .:| ~ * ~ |:. .:| ~ * ~ |:.

We met in that stupid palace. The sound of the Deku's powerful horns proclaimed loudly their presence into my ears and proceeded to assault my ear drums in a very uncomfortable manner. Did they have to play so loud? Thoughts ran back to why they were so angry. The music wasn't as much as a celebration as it was an angry fanfare that would cause the deaf to cringe. I stood outside the citadel several paces back and hidden well behind the corner. Thankfully, my craftsmanship in making costumes allowed me to construct the perfect Deku outfit. I looked just like one of them. Of course, I was much taller than them and had more body to work with, but if I crouched there was hardly a difference to be seen.

My hood and clock consisted entirely of gold, red, and brown leaves with the occasional green scattered about the canvas. It was difficult to get my eyes glowing like theirs, so I had to use larger leaves to hide my eyes a little better. The mask was flawless. Padded with a thick black leather and the mouth-or is that their nose?-part made of a large, metal spring covered in the same black fabric and a bit of room left for a Deku Nut to be placed in and shot from. Yes, I really outdid myself with this work of art. Of course, I didn't have their ability to shoot from flowers and float around, so I had to make a bit of a modification to my costume to remedy that bump in the road.

I turned around and clambered up the side of the wall, digging my nails into the soft exterior and pulling myself quickly. I was surprised with my own strength and speed. I hadn't climbed walls in a long while and seeing I was still able to gave me a bit of pride. Growing up wasn't such a bad thing in some cases.

I slipped into the open window of the palace and began making my moves. The ledges weren't too far away in some cases, so I simply jumped to them effortlessly. When the guards began popping their heads out of their flower shooters, I grabbed a Deku Nut and loaded it into my make-shift slingshot and proceeded to fire it away at them, knocking them right back down or blinding them momentarily, but long enough for me to slip past them and move on. I was just another ledge away from getting into the castle. That little monkey had information I needed for sure. The ledge appeared to be a bit more distanced than the rest. There was a flower just below me, but I thought I could easily reach the ledge. I'd just have to catch it.

As I jumped from my sturdy platform, I realized how far away the other platform was and how I was going to miss it. I flopped down and folded in half practically from the force of gravity seeming to push me from my momentary flight. The Deku guard spun around and apprehended me, proceeded to throw me out quite roughly. I wasn't aware Dekus had such a force about them that they could throw a grown woman around. They must be the ants of intelligent species.

I was frustrated. I had traveled all that way just to fall and get thrown out. Sliding down the side of the tree adjacent to the palace, I scowled ruefully at the two guards, who returned the gesture. What a couple of low-lifes. Had they nothing else better to do than to stand around and make sure I stayed put? Of course, it could be their job, but they didn't have to look so stupid about it.

"Whoa, HEY!"

A shrill cry came from the direction of the side of the castle walls I had entered it from. I stood quickly and walked into the dense cover of the drooping trees behind me, the guards instantly looked away from me, having assumed I gave up and walked off. The fools. I quickly made my way to the other side of the mote that was around the palace somewhat and examined the scene.

A young Deku Scrub had been climbing the wall with a bit of difficulty. I watched curiously as he fell down and sighed. What strange attire for a Deku Scrub. I decided to walk closer and see what he was doing and why he was doing it. Just as I got close enough, a fairy spoke again, that same shrill voice that I had heard before.

"Link, stop it. Just use the Magic Beans and slide up, okay?"

"But what if I need them again? I don't have enough to buy a second pod..."

"Ugh! You're so unprepared!"

I stared at the fairy for a few seconds. It seemed vaguely familiar to me for some reason. My mind had changed, I wasn't about to go ask them anything or reveal that I was there just yet. It was obvious, though, that they were sneaking into the palace. Maybe I could use them as a ploy to sneak in and, if they were to get caught, proceed throughout the rest of the journey in order to get to the caged area with the monkey.

Right, that was the plan. As soon as the Deku Scrub planted the pod and the hover leaf grew and he jumped onto it and onto the ledge, I quickly moved against the wall and waited till I could hear his footsteps on the wood. I scaled the wall yet again and kept close to the shadows and corners. Hopefully he wouldn't check behind him.

The little Scrub moved quick and expertly. It was almost as if he had done this before or was used to the physical strain it put on one's body. Curious indeed. This little Scrub was a puzzle that more pieces appeared as time wove by. It was now the point for the first guard. I hung back a bit to watch how he handled it.

The guard popped up on queue and spat a seed at the Scrub, who was struck and muffled a yelp by covering his mouth... hole. I smirked a little. Obviously this kid didn't do his homework about his own palace. I observed his reactions with amazement as he spun down the flower, shot up quickly and floated over to the guard's platform and dropped a Deku Nut on him, causing the guard to faint and vanish beneath the flower. This Scrub wasn't all half bad.

The rest of the obstacles went by easily. The Scrub was more cautious about guards now that he had learned there were some up here. Now was the daunting task of getting across that last gape and into the actual palace. I watched with skepticism. The Scrub had very little distance with his propellers and the closest flower was a good deal away. The Scrub shrunk into the flower and popped out quickly. He was backwards, causing me to flinch towards the shadow of the corner I was in. Did he see me? Did he know I was there the whole time? I kept still against the wall and watched as he blindly flew backward. The flower didn't seem to lose momentum and continued to spin just as though it had been freshly spun. Show off.

Once the Scrub was in the castle, I moved quickly, hopping off the edge of the last plank of wood, unfurling my make-shift glider wings composed of tightly woven leaves, and landed silently on the edge of the final platform. I poked my head around the corner in time to catch glimpse of the Deku Scrub talking to the monkey. The monkey was freely giving information about the Princess, which was just what I needed! Perhaps the Scrub and I could work together. He seemed quite resourceful enough to not get in the way and help out whenever I needed it. I eavesdropped to the conversation.

"She took me there and played a song. Her father wouldn't believe that there was something wrong so she went by herself. I wanted to protect her as best I could, but then a monster captured her and ran away! I came back to get help and the guards thought I kidnapped her! Please, you must save her! I'll teach you the song to get into the Woodfall Temple..."

I saw the Scrub pull an elaborate assortment of horns out and prepare to mimic the song the monkey would sing. I turned around and covered my ears as the wail agitated them. I couldn't wait to escape this palace. The music was physically sickening to me. Once the melody ended, I could hear the King Deku shout angrily, proclaiming the monkey's guilt and announcing the execution would be held sooner than initially stated.

A depressing feeling of guilt pounded my soul. The poor creature. It was innocent! The Deku King ordered the Scrub to be captured and questioned for treason, causing the young Scrub to dart away. I withdrew quickly behind the wall just in time before the Deku Scrub saw me. I could hear the guards march and chase the Scrub. It was time to act and save the Scrub. The Deku jumped from the platform we were on and began to fall down. Below were four guards ready to catch him. I unfurled my leafy wings and dropped down, catching the Deku with my legs and flapped my arms to try and pick up from the ground. These were made for gliding, not flying. Thankfully that did the trick and we were gliding above the platforms with ease. The fairy flew behind yelling and screaming while the Deku flailed and struggled to be free of my grip on him.

"Stop squirming, Deku! I'm getting us out of here. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly like you! We'll both be like the monkey if you make me fall!" I hissed angrily. The Deku took a moment to examine what exactly bound him, noticing my bare flesh. The Deku kept still and the fairy caught up at last and rested on the hat of the young Scrub.

Once we got to the last platform, I dropped the Scrub and his fairy and landed quietly. "Let's run. They'll chase us out of here in no time." I quickly hopped down the eight-foot drop and turned around and held my hands out to the young Scrub. He hopped down and landed lightly into my hands. Just then, a wall of guards formed at our only exit. My teeth clenched and my hands balled into fists as I stared at the guards. This wasn't going to be fun.

A guard shot a Deku Nut at me. I attempted to block it with my arms an wings, but the momentum was too powerful and blasted through my disguise and pelted me in the stomach. I blacked out...

Upon waking, I noticed the young Scrub above me. We must have been captured. I pushed myself up and the Deku panicked. "N-No! You should stay laying down. Does it hurt anywhere?" I was gently pushed down and glanced to the Deku. "No. It doesn't hurt. Where are we now?"

"Same place, Miss," he replied. I sat up and glanced around. Indeed, we hadn't moved. The wall of guards had vanished. This was confusing. Had they all left? Did this little Scrub fight them? Where did they go? "Thank you, really, for saving me back there. But why are you dressed like this? What are you trying to do?"

I frowned and shot a scowl at the Scrub. "Don't get nosy, kid," I shot back dejectedly. "I'm not asking you questions about why you betrayed your own race and snuck around the Palace." I stood and brushed myself off. A bruise was left on my side where the nut had struck me. I bitterly touched it to see how bad the damage was. Even the air around it felt sore and anything going near it caused my nerves to scream in premature horror.

The fairy huffed angrily and barked back. "We have important business! We can't have some vigilante come around and get in our way." I snapped back. "ME get in YOUR way? HA! What a joke."

The fairy flew at me and I ducked from its assault, the Scrub acted quickly. "Stop! Stop it! We're not enemies, obviously. Just calm down, Tatl."

Tatl... that name was so familiar. I stared at the fairy hard, trying to remember where I had seen it before. No hints were coming to me, just more questions. I gave up the guessing game and turned to the Scrub. "You seem like a smart lad," I said carefully. "I need to get into Woodfall Temple. There's something in there that I need and I can't get in there as... what I am. I need a Deku to go with me. Can I trust you to help me? I promise I won't get in the way." I shot a glare at the fairy, who responded with a rude gesture of her own.

The young Deku mulled it over. Tatl spun around and shrieked. "You can't seriously be contemplating it? She just came out of nowhere and acts all chummy with us thinking we'll do whatever she wants? We don't even know her name! What her intentions are. Where she's from-" I decided to cut her off there.

"My name is Linka. I'm only interested in retrieving that which I have lost, and I'm from Clocktown."

The two stared at me, then the young Deku said. "I'm Link, this is Tatl. We're trying to help people in need. I'm from a place called Hyrule and she's from around these parts."

Hyrule? Where was Hyrule? Maybe that would explain why he was sneaking around the Deku kingdom. Were they feuding tribes? As I mulled over possible reason as to why the Deku was sneaking around, I glanced back to him. "Well, do you want to help me or not? I'm a person in need and I'd really appreciate the help." I smirked beneath my costume. The fairy was about to explode when Link replied. "I'll be happy to help."

"Thank you!" I exclaimed and hugged the little Deku happily. "You won't regret this! We'll both get what we want. You'll help me, I'll get my lost item, and we'll all be happy!"

"What is this lost item, exactly?" Tatl asked, hovering close over my head and staring me down. I huffed and put Link down. "None of your business, fairy," I responded curtly and began to walk away. Link kept up closely behind me in order to keep talking.

"I'm sorry about her! She's just really upset because she was separated from-" The fairy swooped down and batted Link on the head and hissed a "shush up!" to him. Link obliged and kept walking quickly. Hearing his scuttle behind me cause a smile to form.

"Do you need me to carry you, Link? You sound like you're struggling to keep up with me." I couldn't hide the smile in my voice as I spoke. I heard an embarrassed laugh from Link, causing me to turn around and wait for his answer. "Yes, please." He replied. I stooped down and picked him up, Tatl hiding under his hat and pouted, no doubt, as I carried the little Deku in my arm like a toy.

After a while of walking, the Scrub spoke up. "Y'know, I have a friend named Linka back in Hyrule," I smiled lightly as he spoke, reminiscing about his home. "It's beautiful there. Just like here almost. Except without the moon being so close. Everyone's happy and friendly there. We're ruled by a king and queen and they have a princess... Princess Zelda! She's really nice... And my friends in Kokiri Forest! That's where I'm from! Except I'm not a Kokiri, I'm a Hylian. I grew up there, though, and that's why I have these clothes. All the other Kokiri wear these. Umm... am I talking too much?"

I giggled and shook my head. He was heart-meltingly adorable and polite. I couldn't imagine him doing this perilous journey on his own. I was truly grateful I intervened last minute and got caught up in his travels. We were at the poisoned waters now. I walked along the bank of the river in search for a boat.

"I can hop across those just as easily. Maybe I can go get the tour boat and bring it back for you?" Link offered. I replied. "No, I have a raft here somewhere. It may have gone behind the trees a bit... Ah! There it is."

The raft was small and crude, but with the extra weight of the young Deku, it wouldn't make much of a difference. The integrity of the raft's shape would maintain and the buoyancy would still keep. There was no problem bringing him along. I carefully reached out and pulled the raft closer, put Link on it, grabbed my steering stick, hopped onto the boat, and shoved off from the shore. The raft rocked a bit in retaliation to the swift push I gave, but then resumed its stable float and began to flow with the river's direction.

It wasn't long before the Deku shouted. "There! That's the waterfall! Let's go!" I pushed us closer to the ledge of the cliff where the waterfall was and tied the boat up. As I tie, Link began to climb up the cliff very quickly. I watched with a bit of awe. The Deku had a lot of power behind their small exterior. I followed behind him with a bit of strain until we managed to haul ourselves on top of the plateau and peak behind the waterfall. It lead to an open area where the water was poisoned as well. I frowned a bit. There was no way I'd be able to hop the lily pads and not get drenched in poisonous water. Link assured he would get a few logs for me to work with. I hung back and glared at the enemies floating around. I should keep them at bay.

I pulled out a Deku Nut and placed it into my mask's spring and shot it at a Dragonfly, which promptly sent it wheeling downward. I managed to strike all the Dragonflies out of the air, but there was nothing to be done about the Hiploops from my position. I watched helplessly as Link managed to blind them with his Deku Nut and scale the wooden planks. He then pushed one of the planks over, dropping the Hiploop into the poisoned water and killing it. The wave from the monster dropping into the water pushed the plank close enough to me so I could grab it and haul it onto the shore and wait for another plank. At this size, just two planks would do well enough for me. I glanced around to find a long stick to push myself with. Once I found one, I grabbed it and brought it back. Upon arriving back to the shore behind the waterfall, I noticed Link had formed a feeble bridge from the planks.

I quickly hopped from one to another and used the stick I had found as extra length to shimmy up the wood pillar where Link stood. Once on top, I dropped the stick and grabbed Link and hopped across the space that was made from the missing wood board.

The shrine we were now in was plain. It had a statue of an owl with its wings spread and a platform with a Deku face on it. The roof was made of leaves similar to the ones I wore. The young Deku Scrub jumped onto the middle platform and pulled out his instrument. I covered my ears and turned away again, feeling sick just thinking about the music. Though this time, Link played the music sullenly and soft. I was impressed that the normally abrasive-sounding music maker could actually play a song that wasn't blaring and annoying. Just as he finished, the ground began to shake. I grabbed hold of the owl statue's wing and watched as the water raised and bubbled furiously. A stone roof peaked from the waters and began rising still. Multiple levels of the building hidden below the lake began to rise from the murky depths and rid itself of the liquid as it stood proudly above us. I leaned over to see how high the temple had actually gone.

"C'mon!" Link said excitedly. I glanced to him with a sort of dull cheer. If only he knew what we would soon be up against. He ducked into the flower in front of him and shot off. He barely made it onto the safety of the Temple's plateau, then turned and watched for me. I decided to climb up a bit onto the leafy roof of the shrine. Once I was on the top, I walked to the farthest edge of the roof, then made a run for the adjacent side of the roof. I pushed off strongly with both my feet and unfurled my leaf-wings. It was then that I remembered the guard had shot through my right wing and realized I was falling, not gliding.

"Linka!" The Deku Scrub yelled. I let go of the hoop that held my gliding wings in place and tore off the cover of the cloak, giving me less resistance to the air. I'm not sure how it happened, but I slammed into the side of the temple and slid down a bit before finally grasping hold of a few stones jutting from the side. I clung there, inches from the poisonous waters, then began to hoist myself up. A green vine dropped from the edge where Link was, so I grabbed it and used it to get to safety. Once I could reach it, I grabbed the ledge and pulled myself onto it and laid flat, gasping for air and shaking visibly from the scare.

Link ran next to me and put his hands on my arm and shoulder. "Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded and gulped down my fears, then stood. "That was scary. Good thing I'm a good jumper!" I laughed weakly. This was a bad omen. I brushed off some dust and leaves left over, then noticed Link staring at me curiously.

I must look weird with just my mask on. I took it off and pulled back my hair from my face and glanced at him side-long. He continued to stare. "What?" I asked, placing a hand on my hip and putting my weight on my right leg.

The Scrub shook his head. "You look just like Linka back home..." He said distantly. I frowned a bit. So this Linka back at his home was like me and not a Deku. Was this kid multi-cultural or what? He's Hylian, he grew up with Kokiri, and he has friends who look like me, but he's a Deku Scrub. There was lots about Hyrule I would need to learn if I ever wanted to understand fully what Link was talking about.

"Well... don't get all homesick on me, Link. We've gotta get my thing back!" I barged into the Temple without looking back. I could hear Link's scuttle behind me after a brief pause.

The whole area was littered with severed tree trunks and platforms only accessible to a Deku. This would be hard. I glanced down to see orange eyes staring up at me, wanting to catch me and envelop me in their darkness. This temple was once a sacred place where no evil could enter. Now it was perilous and deadly. What power that mask had!

Link examined the situation and said to me. "I'll get over there and use the Skullwalltula's thread to bring you up on the other side. Just run from the Boes, they aren't too fast." How does he know these things?

I sat back and watched as Link hopped from platform to platform in order to reach the other side of the room. I glanced over and saw a stray fairy floating towards me. "Please help me. The evil Skull Kid destroyed my body. If you take me back to my fountain here in the Swamp, I'll give you a nice reward!"

I fidgeted a bit, uneasy of the offer. Fairies always made me feel horrible. They were beautiful and I was plain. They were powerful and I was weak. Before I had a chance to respond, a feeling of doom and despair loomed over me. I glanced around frightfully to see the source of this sudden emotion. The fairy darted next to me and I held onto her. Just then, I heard Link's voice call out. That was my cue. I quickly jumped down from the height I was at and darted across the floor. The Boes found themselves useless to my speed as I dodged them all. The body of a Skullwalltula lay at the bottom of the pillar Link stood on. A thick string of its thread wrapped around a heavy treasure chest. I stuffed the fairy in my pouch with my Deku Nuts and climbed the thread quickly, then ran into the other room hoping to escape the sickening dread.

The feeling worsened. I began shaking and glancing around frantically. Link came up behind me and put his hand on mine, causing me to flinch and withdraw. "L-Linka, what's wrong?" By now, Tatl was out and glancing around curiously. "Man, it stinks in here!" She made every effort to avoid my panic, but she couldn't ignore the shout from across the way.

I spun around and saw a giant masked man standing on the platform directly across from us. That mask... My body shook again. I could feel its eyes staring at me with anger and the feeling of dread pierced my heart and drained it of anything else. I took a step back, which the masked man jumped the great pit and landed in front of me, knocking Link on his back. I turned to get away, but the great hand grasped me around my waist and lifted me.

"Wallu wallu wallu!" He yelled triumphantly and jumped back to where he was before and ran through the door. The last image I saw of Link was him standing up and cupping his face with a determined fury in his eyes. The door slammed shut before me and everything went dark.

The sensation of the wind brushing my paled blonde hair back and caressing my skin was soothing somewhat, though it stung my eyes. I was doomed. Trusting Link to save me would be a mistake, as was trusting him in the first place. What sort of person put faith in a Deku Scrub anyways? I must have been so desperate. I was captured by pure luck alone. There was no way he had skill enough to do any of those feats he accomplished. He got lucky. He got lucky a lot. I wriggled a bit to try and free an arm from the giant's grip, but it was a fruitless struggle. I hung my head weakly and closed my eyes. The darkness flickered to light, causing me to lift my head.

We were in an open area. I was carelessly tossed to the middle of the room and the masked giant said to me. "You my prisoner. You do as I say. Go to other room and change. Dress ugly." I glanced down to my once white dress. It was brown and gray from the time and areas I had explored. It hung loosely around my body due to being stretched. It used to fit perfectly fine, but now it was a size too large. I glowered bitterly at my captor and walked into the other room.

It was finely decorated, clearly it was the room meant for the royals to enter and offer their sacrifices to their gods. I glanced up and saw the Deku Princess. I gasped and called out to her. She glanced down and replied something incoherently. The containment she was in must have been sound proof. I shook my head and pointed to my ear, symbolizing I couldn't hear what she said. To the right was an outfit that I was intended to put on. I stared at it with sad eyes. It was something I had dreamt about wearing when I was a child. It was my size, of course, so it would fit me comfortably now as an eighteen-year-old.

I grabbed the neatly folded dress and examined its fine craftsmanship. The red vest was lined with gold fabric and ruffled near the top. The small dress ruffled at the bottom and was multi-coloured. Oranges, greens, purples, blues and yellows decorated its canvas beautifully in the form of either flowers or leaves and vines. The sleeves were tight near the top, then spread away from my arms and ended just under my elbow. They were covered with tin bells that clanked cheerfully. Among them were feathers and beads of various colours. I put the outfit on after removing my dress. A thick, yellow fabric was also provided to wrap around my body just under my breasts and a red, ribbon-like belt was offered to keep the fabric in place. I put it on carefully over the red vest an buttoned it up.

Glancing around, I saw a surface that was polished. It was meant to be a mirror, it would seem. I examined myself in the outfit. It was beautiful, and it fit me so well. I clenched my teeth and looked away quickly, feeling the tears form in my eyes. "Look good..."

I spun around to see the giant standing there. How he got beyond that small doorway, I'll never know. I stepped back to avoid being grabbed again, but to no avail. The giant grabbed me and made sure my arms were stuck as well. "Odolwa... please let me go."

The eyes of the mask stared at me apprehensively. Fear struck my soul again. We were out in the open area again. He jumped high and clung to the cage in the center of the ceiling. I was put in it and the door closed behind me. I grabbed the bars and looked down pleadingly to Odolwa. "Look beyond the mask, Odolwa! Please!"

A door slammed below us. I glanced down and saw a young Deku there dressed entirely in green and a fairy hovering around him. "Link!" I screamed loudly. His glowing us looked up to me. "Run Link! Odolwa's here!"

It was too late. Odolwa dropped from the cage and landed near Link. I cried. "Don't get near him, he'll burn you!" I watched in horror as the battle began. Link ducked into a flower and flew into the sky, dropping a Deku Nut on Odolwa, temporarily blinding him. Link put his hands on either side of his face and pulled on it. I watched in shock as his body began to glow and suddenly turn into a young human boy. I cupped my mouth and continued staring as he pulled out a bow and arrow and shot one at Odolwa, then pulled out a sword and slice at him. The flawless precision Link used to attack Odolwa was nothing short of amazing. I never thought a Deku Scrub such as he could ever be as skilled as he is showing right now.

The battle raged on. Odolwa summoned his insects and they attacked Link wildly. I had to help somehow. Odolwa kept close to the center of the room to prevent Link from diving down into the flower again and blinding him. Maybe if I could shake my cage loose...

I began to thrash around wildly with despite hope to get free. I could hear the chains clank madly as I shook and jumped and put as much weight onto the cage's tolerance as I could. The threshold of the cage was feeble, for just two minutes of violent movement, the cage came loose and dropped. The feeling of my heart going into my throat held my breath in as I fell. I could see the walls slowly drop, then the floor. I was going to land sideways. Odolwa was at the perfect angle that the bottom of the cage would cover his face and he'd be momentarily blinded. As the cage crashed onto his head, my body struck his mask and knocked the wind out of me finally. I coughed in agony and rolled off his head, gasping and trying desperately to get away from his gnashing teeth as he attempted to punish me for my actions. Link took this opportunity to shoot at him again, stunning him temporarily, but his will power was stronger than his nerves and he slashed back at Link. As Link pulled another bow to strike again, Odolwa lifted his hands to rip the cage off and grab me. Everything went slow at this time.

Link's arrow was loaded quickly and shot off the bow with a *twang!* and Odolwa's hands slowly raised to the cage. He needed to be hit in the eye for him to stop. His mask needed to be struck. I reached out my hand towards the arrow and summoned a bit of my magic reserve and forced the arrow to curve and caught it. I went into the cage and stood before Odolwa with both feet on either bars. I stared him in the eyes as I raised the arrow and brought it down on his left eye. The scream Odolwa made nearly burst my ear drums. I stabbed him again with the arrow and covered my ears and waited for it to be over.

I felt Odolwa suddenly stop shaking and his scream ceased. I glanced to him and saw a brilliant light emanate from his eyes and mouth. I quickly grabbed the mask and yanked it off causing the body to turn to ash and drop to the floor as did my cage. I felt myself shaking, the adrenaline was pulsing through my body hungrily feasting on my energy. Once the realization that it was over struck me, my adrenaline rush stopped and the crippling pain of my already bruised stomach began to surface. I clutched my sides and knelt down while Link crawled into the cage and came to my side. "L-Linka! Are you alright?" He cried out.

I remained silent, save it be for my forced breathing. Once I gained my composure, I simply nodded. Tatl floated around the remains. "Where's the mask?"

I had it hidden under my dress. Why did they want the mask? I glanced to them and shook my head. "I'm sorry.. It burst into flame. That bright light... it burned it and..." I coughed. My voice was weak still. Link nodded and told Tatl to go find the princess and he would clean up the remains.

"Linka," he said to me while bottling the ashes in an elaborate jar. I glanced up to him, still not finding the power of my voice. "What is it that you were looking for?"

I couldn't tell him it was the mask or else he'd become suspicious and probably search me. I could use him with his... strange powers to get the other four masks. I glanced down and saw the dress. "M-My dress..." I said weakly. He glanced to me and examined my current outfit. Then smiled. "It looks good. I can see why you came for it."

I smiled too. Tatl chose then to come back and say. "She's in the other room. She's screaming something about the monkey; I think we need to hurry!" Link had finished scooping up the ashes and put it away in his bag. We both crawled out of the cage and ran to the door. My feet were strangely jelly-like. Running seemed like a whole new task for me. I felt drained. Maybe it was that I had used my power? I looked at my hand and saw the magic in my veins were stressing. I shouldn't do that again.

When we got into the room and released the Princess from her hold, she embraced me and said. "Oh poor woman! What did that monster do to you? I saw you put on the Go-" I cut her off by quickly saying. "Nothing. He just locked me in a cage and said I was to be here forever... He was very lonely, I guess." I couldn't let Link know the dress I wore was a traditional ceremony gown for the female human sacrifices to wear. I had seen it once as a child when a beautiful young woman wore it and walked out of Clocktown with a group of armed soldiers and into the swamp. I never knew what happened to them until after I reached sixteen. The women were taken to the waterfall and drowned. She became the spirit of the water and purified it for a full year before they would come back yet again with another beautiful woman. Only the Dekus were allowed past the waterfall and they held their own sacrifices there, though nothing as horrific as drowning their own.

The four of us left the Temple and quickly ran back to the castle. I had to carry the Princess as I was tall enough to keep her long royal braid from touching the floor and snagging on to anything. The monkey was going to be executed soon. We ran out of the temple and saw the water had cleared. "I'll swim. I'm better at that anyways." I said while running and jumping onto the water. I made sure to keep the Princess well above the pond just to keep her mind at ease. Link followed suit as well, diving in and swimming. When we got to the waterfall, I asked the Princess to hold onto my hair and began to climb down. She was light, so her clinging to my locks didn't hurt. I jumped into the river. It was shallow enough for me to walk through it and the current flowed in my favour. Link untied the raft and took that along side us in case there was a spot the river dropped suddenly.

We reached the entrance to the Deku Kingdom and ran in quickly. My hair was dripping wet now and the Princess was frantic. Only minutes away from the execution. We got to the gates of the Palace where the two guards stopped us. The Princess, in a fit of fury, shrieked. "GET OUT OF THE WAY, YOU IDIOTS! WE HAVE TO STOP THE EXECUTION! THEY ARE GOING TO KILL AN INNOCENT MONKEY!" To which the terrified guards jumped aside and let us through.

Link, the Princess, Tatl, and I arrived into the throne room just in time. The monkey was tied up and about to be lowered over the glowing green fire. The Princess screamed in anger and ran across the room and proceeded to abuse her father. Link and I stood by idly as the Deku people began to panic and quickly dowse the symbolic fire and come to the aid of their King, but the Princess gave them a glare that even I was terrified of, then proceeded to hop on and abuse her father.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY AND KILL MY FRIEND! HE DID NOTHING! THAT MONKEY IS A GOOD CREATURE AND YOU TRIED TO KILL HIM! FOOLISH FATHER!"

Once the abuse stopped, Link and I went about explaining our ordeals and the Princess told her side of the story. I chose to leave the part out that I stole the mask and that because of my power, Link was able to defeat Odolwa.

The Deku King was thoroughly impressed and decreed a celebration in our honor be held. The Deku began to run around frantically and gather food and their finest wares and decorations. Link glanced around excitedly; he seemed quite hungry for food. I took this opportunity to slip out into the shadows and out of the palace's walls.

As I walked, I heard the small voice of Tatl call my name. I turned around and saw her before me. "Linka, where are you going?"

"I'm not good with public events..." I replied plainly, glancing down and avoiding eye contact.

She huffed and stared at me, then asked. "What about Link? He likes you and wants to hang out with you some more." I frowned at this. Link wants to hang around me? He likes me? I fidgeted and responded."I'll be in Clocktown..." then quickly walked off.

I arrived in Clocktown just as dawn came. Fatigue overwhelmed me and I flopped down on a bench in the Laundry Pool. Just then it started to rain. "Ugh... just great." I muttered and dragged myself to the tree. I laid there for a while until I heard a door close. I jolted awake and turned around from behind the tree to see a boy wearing a Keaton mask walk out of the house connected to the Pawn Shop. He seemed fairly familiar. I had seen him a few times. I laid there pretending to sleep with my back against the trunk as he walked past me and stop just before me. I could feel him watching, examining. I must have looked out of place with my dress on...

Oh no! The dress! I quickly jumped up, startling him and causing him to run off back to his home. I chased after him quickly and before he had time to close and lock the door, I pulled it open and darted inside and closed the door tightly behind me. He panicked. The purple-haired boy ran up the steps and I chased after him until finally I had him cornered. I began walking closer and he attempted to dart away, but I grabbed him and pinned him against the wall and said. "Do not tell anyone about me..." I breathed heavily from running with no energy. I felt weak and tired. I needed to sleep. There was a lone bed in the corner that I subconsciously walked to and laid down on and proceeded to pass out.

I awoke to the feeling of my head being lifted and the rain patting down on my face. I opened my eyes faintly to see Link above me and my head on his lap. "What..." I muttered. He smiled and shook his head and told me to close my eyes and go back to sleep. Why was it rainy here? I glanced around. I had been dumped in front of the Inn. I groaned and sat up, but Link pulled me back down and forced me to lay. "You're tired, Linka. Just rest a bit." He ordered.

"Noo..." I said groggily and fidgeted. "You owe me an explanation!" I sounded drunk. Probably not as forward as I would have liked, but Link began to talk. I saw Tatl hide underneath his hat from the rain and proceed to get comfortable. Apparently it was a long story.

"I came here from a place called Hyrule," he said while adjusting himself to get comfortable and keep my head on his lap. "I'm not sure how, but I just ended up here. The people are very familiar to me. Most of them look just like the Hylians, like you look like Linka. All Hylians are human, like you and I. Kokiri, the people I told you about before, they're human too, but immortal. They're always a child..." A powerful yearning came over me. To forever be a child... never to grow up... I inwardly cringed at the thought and scolded my own desires. Things must change. Things always change. I couldn't be like Skull Kid and never want anything to become different. I couldn't be like I was before. I tuned back into his speech. "... I had to save Hyrule from Ganondorf. I had to get seven medallions and summon the power of the seven sages to seal Ganondorf away. After that, Navi left me. That's why I came here. I tried finding her. She was the only person with me throughout everything. All the horrors I saw... it was tough being an adult while still being mentally young. I had so many responsibilities and all I wanted was to just be a child..."

I glanced up to him to see the hurt in his eyes. A pity washed over me and I sat up and hugged Link. "Link... I'm so sorry. I never knew you had such a hard life..." To think of what he had gone through and my petty desires. I was ashamed of myself. I hated myself. How could I have been so selfish? Now I felt that righting my wrongs would not be of any worth. I felt I needed to make it up to Link for what he had lost. Link was holding me too. I felt a bit of uneasiness settle upon me and I quickly pushed him back, but held onto his shoulders. "C'mon. I've got something to show you that's really fun."

I dragged him into the rain, any feelings of fatigue that I felt before were gone and I felt entirely energized. We were in front of the tree and strange structure in east Clocktown. I gripped the tree and began to shimmy up it. Link followed behind me quite well. Once at the top, I pointed to the platform and said. "There. We jump on that pillar, then onto that thing, and we slide down there and whoever goes fastest wins, this can be determined by who lands the farthest away. It's rainy, so it will be nice and slippery for us." I glanced to him and he nodded with a bit of excitement. I hopped onto the pillar, then onto the larger structure and hopped onto the curved creation and slid down it on my feet. Near the end, I pushed off and did a forward flip landing just beyond the tree. I turned right and took three paces forward and said. "Your turn, Link! You have to beat me!"

Link hopped onto the pillar, then performed an aerial to get to the next platform. I laughed and quipped. "Show off!" then watched as he slid down on his feet and hop off, though he almost lost his footing. He landed mere inches ahead of me and I laughed. "Well, guess you won that one! C'mon! Let's get the Bomber Gang to play hide and seek with us."

We rounded up the gang-Link was a member of them at this time so they were happy to help us, even though I was an adult-and number 1 began counting. We all darted off every which way. I decided to make use of the tree down in the Laundry Pool. Maybe I'd see that little boy again and I'd be able to give him a piece of my mind. I climbed the tree and hid well in the branches, despite my brightly elaborate clothing. Ugh. I needed to change out of these sometime. While hiding, I checked my ruppee pouch and saw I had about 100 of them. That should be enough to purchase another white dress like the one I had before. While up there mulling over my money, the tree shook and I slipped and dropped, missing a few branches, thankfully.

"Found you!" Number 1 shouted. I sat up and rubbed my arm. He laughed and began to run off. I guess it was time for me to meet at west Clocktown. I walked over there slowly and climbed up the steps and saw Link sitting in front of the Bomber gang's club entrance. I laughed and said. "You were found too, huh? Guess those Bombers have some good hiding spots." I slumped down next to him and stared out at the rain with a distant look on my face.

Link laughed and responded. "Yeah. I'm not good at these games. I can seek pretty well, just not hide." I laughed as well and closed my eyes and took a breath. "Thanks, by the way." I glanced down to him as he spoke. His head had ducked down and he was fumbling with his tunic. "I appreciate you wanting to give me back my childhood."

I smiled and put my arm around him in a hug and said. "It's no problem. You helped me get back something of mine. It's the least I could do." I fumbled with a feather on the dress. The custom had since worn out, but a few of the older members of society recalled the tradition faintly. The last one was held ten years before I came to Clocktown. Most of the children didn't know about it and the adults spoke of it seldom.

Link watched me sidelong as I twirled a tin bell around to catch the dim light of the sun hidden behind the clouds, causing it to gleam faintly as its decorated surface reflected the brightness somewhat. He spoke up. "You know so much about me, but I don't know anything about you, Linka," he said while nudging me with his elbow. I winced a bit and scowled involuntarily. Did I have to share my past? It was so... bleak. "What about you? How did you grow up? Who are your friends?"

"Uhmm..." I said while trying to find the words to start off with. "I grew up in a small hut on Great Bay. Daddy was a fisherman and mum was a housewife. I'm an only child, so my mum did well to keep me as close to her as possible. I rarely saw the ocean, even though I lived right next to it. Daddy always wanted a son, but after I was born, mum said she wanted just one kid and the doctor agreed. Another child would kill mum. So daddy did everything he could to make me as tomboy-ish as possible, and it worked! I was always play fighting with the boys and winning. Daddy decided to take me on a boating trip one day without mum knowing. We snuck off into the morning and went sailing. But that morning, something bad had happened to the boat and daddy didn't realize it until we were so far out to sea. The boat began to sink and so daddy and I jumped off and began to swim away, but his foot was caught on a rope and he was dragged down to the bottom of the ocean. I tried to catch him but... I couldn't dive that far and he fell down fast." I glanced to Link, gauging his expression. I couldn't tell if he knew I was lying or not, but I continued with the tale. "So I swam back home. I got tired after a while and the Zoras who usually deal with my family found me laying on my back in the water, then carried me back home. Turns out I was going the complete opposite direction... anyways. I told mum what had happened and she was truly devastated. I think she blamed me for his death because she never really looked at me the same afterward. I'd see a horrible pain in her eyes when she saw me and she'd turn away. Three years later she died from a broken heart, I think. She stopped eating and doing anything and I took care of her as best I could, but she would always send me away when I tried... I came to Clocktown after a while. I was told I wasn't allowed to live in the hut anymore, not by myself. So I came to Clocktown and made friends. They let me sleep over at their houses every night. Some days I'd sleep over three nights in a row before I was sent home. The adults here are so silly... they didn't know I had no home to go to! They didn't know my parents died. I got by just fine with that tactic but then... my friends left. I was alone again. By that time I was fourteen and could still somewhat take care of myself but still. I was alone again..."

I felt Link's hand touch my arm. I glanced to him and saw a strange expression I hadn't seen before. I wondered if he knew I was lying and was telling me to stop. "I'm sorry." I quickly confessed to try and rectify things between him and I before he could say anything. I tried to speak again, but Link wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight and said with a sad tone. "I'm so sorry for you. I didn't mean to make you relive your past. It sounds horrible..." I paused, surprised with this sudden gesture. I finally wrapped my arms around him and said. "It's okay..."

"Ew. You two get a room!"

I glanced up and saw one of the Bomber kids. I laughed and pushed Link off of me. "Hey, don't be mean! We're just bonding." I chased after the Bomber kid, still laughing. My mind was on Link's expression, though. I wanted to know what it meant.

The three of us waited for the last of the Bombers to get back, once they did, they allowed us into their hideout for food and more games. I felt a bit hesitant, as I was an adult and they were small boys. I opted to sit this one out, but they insisted I join them. As we made our way through the underground passage, past the Skullwalltula, we entered into the beautiful observatory. Up the stairs I could hear the old man talk to himself as he charted the skies and made predictions for when the clouds would disperse so he could watch the stars again. Our group sat down and ate some cookies and fruit while the scarecrow began to dance to non-existant music. Link decided to pull out his ocarina and begin playing a tune that none of us were familiar with, but the scarecrow still danced along happily. We began to play our games again. Hide and seek, tag, blind man's bluff, and keep away. Eventually I flopped down at the top of the staircase and watched them play their games below. The multi-coloured scenery was exciting, yet soothing all at once. I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes, smiling and taking deep breaths to try and get my energy back.

I heard someone stand behind me. I turned around and glanced up to see the old man staring down at me. "Young miss, where did you get that dress?"

I glanced down and realized I was still wearing the outfit for the sacrificial offering that the people gave many years ago. I covered myself, suddenly feeling exposed. "Uhm... My mum made it for me..." was all I could say. The man stared at me longer before accepting the lie and walking off. I heaved a sigh of relief and closed my eyes again. "Your mom made that?" I nearly jumped out of my skin.

Link stood there, staring at me with a quirked brow. My lies were getting abundant and I couldn't keep them up. What had I said about my mom? "Y-Yeah," I stammered. "Like, one of the mums of my friends. I called them my mum because they took care of me so well. Y'know?"

Link's eyebrows raised. "Really? They made you a whole dress?" To which I responded. "Yes." He laughed a bit with the undertone of disbelief. "That's really nice of them. I'm glad they liked you that much back then." He then flopped down next to me and proceeded to watch the others. They now had Tatl joining in on the games. She was flying around tricking the blind folded boy into walking into walls and tripping over boxes.

"Link," I said while looking to him. He returned the stare. "What was that look you were giving me before? While I told you about my life." I felt foolish asking. I was an adult and yet I haven't seen all expressions before. What a secluded life I had really lived.

"Oh that one? It was awe and... sympathy I guess. You lived a horrible, sad life before. Your parents are both gone, just like mine, but you knew them. You remember what happened to them. Yet still, you try your best to make me feel happy and relive my childhood. You're a great person. Totally selfless."

I felt sick. Guilty sick. He was idolizing a person who wasn't real. A person who was fabricated. I glanced to him with a bit of sadness in my own eyes and I said. "You don't mean that... I'm awful..." I wanted him to accept that and not love me as he did, but still Link insisted.

"No, you are the most selfless person I've ever met. No one else would do this for me. Not eve the sages or Zelda could! You're a real friend..." his hand was put on mine and I glanced to him. A horrible awkwardness settled upon me and I jumped up. "I-I need to go!" I yelled then ran down the stairs and out of the room. Link was left sitting there with confusion and hurt all over his face. I couldn't look at him. Not with this guilt and horrible feeling.

As I left the Bomber gang's hideout, I was drenched instantly with water. I ran to the Stock Pot Inn and climbed up to the roof and sat down within the doorway and cupped my face in my hands and cried. Why did it hurt so much to lie to Link? I've lied all my life, yet now it was unbearable. Link had a horrible life and I pitied myself. I wanted to go back in time and redo everything so none of it would happen. My true past haunted me every day. With every person suffering it reminded me of my transgressions behind me. I cried harder than I had ever cried before. I felt a guilt so powerful that I could barely move. The rain was still able to reach me despite my hiding spot and every drop felt like a stone thrown at me. I was so vulnerable now. I felt so out of place and out of touch with everything I felt the weight of the burden I had been carrying for years bore down on me and crush my soul. I cried more and more, feeling a sense of sanctuary from my own personal storm seep from those tears. The door beside me opened and a red haired woman stood before me. "Oh goodness, please come in, come in!" I stood and walked in. Instantly a pool of water surrounded me and the woman fetched a towel to dry me off with. I glanced at her as she rubbed down my long blonde hair. She would be the one woman who would wear this dress if they still did the ritual.

"Come sit by my fire, sweetie." She said softly while guiding me with both hands to her room and she sat me down. I stared into the flames, feeling myself unable to cry anymore now that I was being watched. My pride was too great to do so. I gazed into the fire with a great depression. The woman brought me a bowl of soup to drink, which I did so slowly. I wasn't hungry, but I still ate. After a while I felt myself grow tired. I stood up to leave, but the woman appeared again and said. "Please stay, you can sleep on one of the beds in the rooms, but it's still raining outside and you need to rest until it goes away."

I tried to argue, but she shook her head and said. "Please, I heard you crying and would feel guilty sending you out there. You have no home, I can tell, now please." I gave in and walked down the hall to an empty room and flopped down on the bed and closed my eyes to sleep. I'd have to wake up early tomorrow if I were to get to Snowpeak Mountain in time and complete the trials there in order to get the mask. I had wasted a whole day! How foolish of me. I wondered why Link didn't feel an urge to finish everything as soon as possible. I let my mind wander a bit before I finally drifted off into slumber.

I felt the breath on my skin and my hairs raise. I sat up quickly and stared down at the red-hatted, masked Skullkid. "Wh-What do you want?" I asked breathlessly. My heart pounded hard in my chest and a boundless fear rose within my soul. The ever-staring eyes of the mask bore into my mind and pierced my thoughts. I felt invaded as I stared at the eyes on the mask. Though the mask did not truly peer into my thoughts, I felt as though it knew exactly what I was thinking and responded to it.

"You can't win. It's already noon and you've been sleeping all day!" He said teasingly. I flung the towel off of me and ran to the window. It was just as he said, it was noon and I was still in bed. Without giving him a second thought, I ran from the room and down the steps and directly into Link.

We both fell, he sprawled to his back and I fell to my behind and stared at him with collision caused a group of fairies that he had to fly out wildly and surround the air. The one who was hidden within my shirt called out to them, and they followed. The fairies! I had entirely forgotten about them! Maybe the Great Fairy could help me by giving me powers strong enough to fight against the enemies I would face.

I looked down at Link and saw Tatl float around frantically. I stepped over him quickly and felt my hair being tugged on. I turned around to see the small fairy pulling on my hair and ordering me to help him up. I swatted her off and ran for the door quickly. I still felt horribly embarrassed about yesterday, so much that I still couldn't face Link. I took off to South Clocktown and exited from there. I made my way to the swamp, by that time it was two in the afternoon, I'd have to move fast. I charged into the water and swam. The boat ride was too slow for me to take anyways.

I got to the waterfall without any incident and scaled the rough ledge and slid in behind the waterfall. As I got to the area where the temple was, I felt another wave of hopelessness rise in me. Not only was it now four in the afternoon, but I would have needed Link to get to the fountain. I saw the opening in the walls of the cliff and it was just too high for me to scale. I turned around to return to Clocktown and accept my fate, but the fairies hidden in my shirt began to float out and carry me. Their magic turned my weight into nothing and directed me with them to the opening of the small cave where the fountain was.

Once inside the fountain, the fairies combined into one beautiful fairy. Her long pink hair twisted around her body coupled with green vines of a plant I didn't recognize. I gazed up at her in awe. I always thought the Fountain Fairies were the most beautiful beings. I smiled a bit, feeling the calming presence release my fears. I knew I came to the right person. She would help me!

"You..."

Her voice sounded disappointed. The smile vanished from my face and I stared up at her in slight horror. "You come here to undo what you have done... but you cannot do it alone. Where is the young boy? Why did you leave him?" I didn't answer. "Well, no matter. I can grant you your power back, somewhat. My sister in Snowpeak Mountan can help restore your full powers." I simply nodded, not knowing what to say otherwise.

The fairy held out her hands to me, flat palmed and whispered a word. I felt the power I once had begin to return to me. I closed my eyes and allowed my body to be levitated from the ground and enveloped in the warmth of the fairy's power. Once the restoration was complete, she put me to the ground slowly and laughed a little. "Bring the boy here sometime. I'd like to thank him for his help as well. You know, he tried very hard to save you from Odolwa. I never felt such a fierce perseverance in a human before!"

"B-But... What about the time? We're running out! It's... Oh no... it's five right now. By the time I get back it will be nine and I'll STILL have to travel to Snowpeak! I can't do this! I failed!" A definite panic set in and I couldn't breathe. Why did I waste the second day away? I was such a fool! I paced back and forth before the fairy spoke calmly and said. "Don't worry, girl. The boy will get you more time."

"But how!" I cried out helplessly, tears welling up in my eyes. "We wasted the day away! No one can get us more time... Termina is doomed..."

"You have so little faith... Go with the young boy on his journey, he will take you as far as you need and has the power you lack." The fairy said. I turned to the fairy and was about to say something, but before I could, I was transported to the Deku Palace where the shrill trumpets blazed in my ears with the sound of celebrating a sacrifice and the mourning of a great loss. How did I get back here?


End file.
